


Happy Valentine's Day, Babe

by NaruSasuNaruLover



Series: Lights Out [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Pre-Relationship, Revised Version, Secret Crush, Single's awareness day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruSasuNaruLover/pseuds/NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Glimpse into how the characters spend their Valentine's Day.This one-shot is set in between chapters 50 and 51 of my story Lights Out. I tried to make it detailed enough so that it could be read as a stand alone, but some things won't make as much sense if you haven't read the story, or at least won't have the same meaning if you haven't read the story. At least one couple won't make sense at all if you haven't read the story. If you plan to read the story this will contain spoilers. Lights Out can be found on my FanFiction.net account and is also being edited and posted on here.Multiple other pairings included but not tagged due to them being spoilers for Lights Out.If you've read this before on FanFiction.net not much has changed.
Relationships: NaruSasu, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Lights Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965598
Kudos: 15





	Happy Valentine's Day, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This truly is just fluff so none of heavy themes that are in Lights Out and the sequel, All or Nothing are in this. Those stories contain mentions of child abuse, mental abuse, homophobia and PTSD. 
> 
> While I am adding smut to Lights Out & All or Nothing I did not add it to this because Sasuke is simply not ready for it at this point of the story

Sasuke sat in his dorm room, studying alone. It was Valentine's Day and he had yet to see much of Naruto. It wasn't as if he cared much for the holiday but he just figured that Naruto would want to spend it together. He knew that the blonde didn't have class and neither of them was scheduled to work, so it just made him wonder where he was. _'He's here every other day, but on Valentine's Day, he's nowhere to be found? The idiot probably has no idea what day it is,'_ Sasuke thought as he stared down at the same page he'd been staring at for the past hour. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, part of him wanted Naruto to make an effort that day.

There was a knock on the door, which Sasuke found odd, figuring that most people he knew would be celebrating Valentine's Day in one-way or another. "Coming," he called as he got up. He opened the door to see his lab partner, Haru, standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, confused by the other man’s presence. _'How did he know which dorm room was mine?'_ Sasuke wondered, he didn't remember telling him which room he was in, only that he was staying in the dorms. He brushed it off as nothing, but something in the back of his mind told him it wasn’t quite right.

"I just wanted to bring you some Valentine's Day cookies, I'm giving some to all of my friends," Haru explained. He looked around and didn't see Naruto, "Where's the boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke admitted, a little disappointed.

' _Maybe now he'll see that I'm better boyfriend material than that other guy,'_ Haru thought, not even bothering to remember Naruto's name. "Oh, well, if he doesn't show up, call me. I wouldn't want you to have to be alone on Valentine's Day," he smiled. He thought about adding a wink but didn’t want to make the other man uncomfortable.

"Will do, thanks," Sasuke said with a small smile before he closed the door knowing very well that he wouldn’t be calling Haru even if Naruto didn’t show up. _'Well, that was strange,'_ he thought as he looked at the closed door. ' _That moron better remember,'_ Sasuke said to himself as he started to glare at the door.

**NS**

Kyuubi officially hated Valentines Day. First his little brother called him for advice, because somehow Naruto's love life was going far better than his own. Then, he walks into a stupid crowded coffee shop to see hearts everywhere and couples at every turn.

He was trying to make his way through the crowd when a guy ran into him and caused him to spill most of his coffee all over himself. "Watch where you're going," the other man said harshly.

"Me? You're the one that should be watching where they're going," Kyuubi snapped back. He was really not in the mood to deal with some asshole.

They glared at each other for a moment before recognizing each other. They'd seen each other a few times at the Uchiha Corporation offices. Kyuubi recognized him as Itachi's hot assistant.

"You work with Itachi," the man stated, trying to act casual. "I've seen you around the office lately," he clarified, trying not to come off as creepy.

"Yeah, I'm working with him on a project," Kyuubi told him, though he figured that as Itachi’s assistant the other man should know who he was and what he was doing at the office. "My name's Kyuubi by the way," he said as he held out his hand to formally introduce himself.

"I'm Shukaku," he replied as he shook Kyuubi's hand. "I'm Itachi's assistant, hence why I'm out on Valentines Day. The asshole sent me on a coffee run for him and his stupid lover," Shukaku rolled his eyes.

"Are you heading back to the office?" Kyuubi asked, to which he only received a nod as a reply. "I'm heading there right now too, we could walk together," he suggested. _'And then I can get to know you better,'_ he thought with a smirk as he eyes roamed the other man's body.

"Alright," Shukaku shrugged. He wasn't going to say no; he had thought the man was good looking ever. He'd been eyeing him ever since Kyuubi had started coming into the office. "Let's take the long way back," he smirked, not caring if Itachi and Kisame's coffee got cold. He wanted to get to know the other man a little bit better and it was a little revenge for having to fight the crowds on Valentine’s Day.

' _I may start to like Valentine's Day,'_ Kyuubi thought as he followed the other man out of the coffee shop.

**NS**

Itachi and Kisame sat in Itachi's office. The Uchiha never took a day off of work and Valentine's Day was no exception, saying it wasn’t a real holiday and no other business would be closed. Kisame was leaning on the other man's desk, bored. "Where's Shukaku with our coffee," he asked, realizing how long it had been.

"I don't know," Itachi said as he looked at the clock. He realized that Kyuubi should have been there for their meeting an hour ago. He hated when people were late and it seemed that both Kyuubi and Shukaku were nowhere to be found. He was getting frustrated by both of their tardiness.

"Come on Itachi, he obviously isn't showing up," Kisame said. "Can't we just go back to my place and celebrate Valentine's Day like a couple?" he asked. He knew that his boyfriend was a workaholic, but he was just hoping that for once he'd take part of the day off. He was the boss, he could do what he wanted even if he didn’t give his employees the day off.

"I have to work," Itachi said. He didn't take off unless it was for an emergency. The only time he had taken off was when his brother needed him, much to Kisame’s annoyance. He wasn’t annoyed that Itachi took off for Sasuke, he understood why, but he was annoyed that Itachi would never take off for him.

"Fine, but I'm going home. You can swing by when you're done working," Kisame said angrily as he grabbed his things.

"Kisame," Itachi tried as he turned in time to see the other man walk out the door. The Uchiha sighed as he looked at his work, _‘I guess I could take one day off.'_ He grabbed his things, knowing that if he didn't join Kisame, he'd never hear the end of it. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight.

**NS**

Suigetsu and Kiba were playing pool in the student lounge. They didn't play often, since neither of them was very good at it, so they didn't bother keeping score as to how many games each had won. Kiba thought a few times about telling Suigetsu how he felt, but he thought it would be to cliché to do it on Valentine's Day.

"I'd say that loser buys dinner, but it's Valentines Day and anywhere we go we'd be surrounded by couples," Suigetsu said as he shot a ball into one of the holes. Unfortunately, he wasn’t as lucky on his next shot.

"We'd probably be mistaken for a couple if we went out to dinner today," Kiba laughed. _'Not that I'd really mind,'_ Kiba added in his mind. "How about loser buys pizza instead?" Kiba suggested, attempting to get the ball in the hole but failing.

"Well since you're not very good at getting it in the hole, I'll take you up on that deal," Suigetsu laughed. He hadn’t realized how sexual his joke was until he said it, but figured Kiba wouldn’t take it in that way so he didn’t backtrack or try to explain.

"What?" Kiba asked, confusing the meaning entirely. He'd let his mind wander off to other activities that he would very much so like to do with the other man.

"The game, it looks like you're going to lose," Suigetsu explained. He fought a blush as he realized that Kiba had picked up on the unintentionally sexual connotation of his joke.

"Oh, right," Kiba said with a nervous laugh, hoping that he other boy couldn't tell what he thought he meant. Rather than giving Suigetsu time to think about it, Kiba changed the subject, "How pathetic are we? Neither of us have dates on Valentines Day," the brunette sighed, part of him wondering if there were a possibility of him having a date if he just said how he felt.

Suigetsu set the pool stick down, "Come on; let's go celebrate Single Awareness Day as we should.” He smiled as he added, "By getting some pizza and getting away form all of the couples."

"Okay we can go hang out in my dorm, I'm sure Shino won't mind, especially if we bring food," Kiba laughed. "I have a small TV so maybe we can find something good to watch," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Suigetsu agreed. "You buy the pizza, I'll buy the drinks," he said as they started to walk towards the pizza place near the school.

Their plans of it being just the two of them were foiled when they ran into some friends on their way to Kiba’s dorm. Neither of them said anything about wanting it to just be the two of them since they didn’t want to make things awkward. That was how Chouji, Shino, Juugo, Suigetsu, Lee, and Kiba all ended up hanging out at Kiba and Shino's dorm room that night. They agreed to watch the least romantic movie they could find and try to forget about Valentine’s Day all together.

There was plenty of room to sit; yet Suigetsu and Kiba found themselves sitting rather close. They both fought the urge to make a move the on the other man the entire night. Neither wanted to ruin the friendship, so they both kept their mouth shut and acted like everything was normal.

"This movie is stupid," Chouji said, wondering why they were still watching it. The movie had bad special effects, which only made the storyline worse, if that were possible.

"Would you rather watch the romantic comedy?" Kiba said sarcastically.

' _Why would I want that when there is one in the making right in front of me?'_ Chouji thought as he looked at Suigetsu and Kiba. He bit his tongue, but part of him wanted to say it to get it all out in the open. "No," he ultimately decided that he didn't want to make the rest of the night awkward, so he left it at that.

"I think this movie is great," Lee said enthusiastically. He was trying to lift the mood in the room, but it didn't seem to be working.

Juugo and Shino silently watched the other boys, both of them thinking that their friends were far more entertaining than the movie. They looked at each other, wondering how long they would argue about the movie before one of them turned it off or started to sulk that they didn't get their way.

"You don't have to lie Lee, it's not like this a favorite of anyone in the room," Suigetsu told him with a chuckle. While he appreciated the optimism it could be annoying at times. 

"Well I just think we should all stay positive," Lee said with a smile. "There are far worse movies we could be watching," he reminded them.

"How about this, if anyone else says something about the movie, I'll find the sappiest movie I can and put it on," Kiba said, getting annoyed with the conversation. The room went silent as they all turned back to the movie. "That's what I thought," he smirked triumphantly.

**NS**

Neji and Gaara were out on a real date, at a nice restaurant. It was the only way that Neji knew to try to impress someone. He knew that Tenten had liked nice restaurants, so he figured Gaara would be the same way. The redhead, however, felt a little out of place in the restaurant. He was more of a casual kind of guy and the restaurant was surly not casual. "Are you okay? You look uncomfortable," Neji observed.

"I just don't really care for places this expensive," Gaara explained. He was trying to be nice about it, considering that Neji did at least plan something.

"Then let's get out of here," Neji said, once again throwing caution to the wind. _'He's going to be the death of me,'_ he thought as Gaara once again pushed him out of his comfort zone. They hadn’t ordered anything so they left the restaurant quickly. Neji grabbed Gaara's hand, “Where do you want to go?"

Gaara was quiet for a moment before he said, "It's a nice night, let's just go for a walk." He'd never been one to sleep well, so he would often go for walks at night. He liked how peaceful it was at night, even if he knew there would probably be plenty of couples out that night that would ruin the usual quietness.

"Alright," the brunette said as they started to walk toward the park. They walked in comfortable silence for a while, just appreciating the nice night and each other's company. After some time, they started talking about anything that came to mind. They talked about their families, school, and the small things. They got to know more about each other in a few hours than they ever did in the years they knew each other.

**NS**

On the other side of the park, Temari and Shikamaru were celebrating Valentine's Day. Temari stood shocked as she looked at what Shikamaru had set up. He had set up a picnic for them under the stars. "You actually thought of this and set this up?" she asked. She didn't mean for it to come out, but she was shocked.

Shikamaru just laughed a little, as he said, "Just because I don't put much effort into anything, doesn't mean I can't do something."

"I know," She said as she sat down on the blanket that was laid out. "I'm just surprised you put effort into Valentine's Day," she chuckled.

He sat next to her, "Well, I know how girls feel about Valentine's Day. I mean it's my job as a boyfriend, right?"

She nodded and said, "And a nice surprise."

They ate, talked a little, and then ended up lying down to look at the stars. It was a peaceful night, laying under the stars in comfortable silence, forgetting about the rest of the world; all in all it was the perfect way for them to spend their Valentine's Day.

**NS**

Ino found that her Valentine's Day with Sai was different than any other Valentine's Day date she'd ever been on. "What are we doing here?" she asked as she looked around a room with a bunch of blank canvas.

"This is my paint room," he said.

"Is that why you told me to wear clothes that I didn't care about?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he smiled as he opened some things of paint.

"So what are we going to do? Paint?" she asked.

"Something like that," he said as he grabbed some paintbrushes and handed her one. Before she could ask another question, he dipped the brush into paint and flung some at her. "Oh it's on now," she laughed as he dipped her own brush into paint. They started to have an all out paint war.

Both of them and the canvases on the wall were covered in paint by the end of their war. "I like our picture," Ino smiled as she looked at one of the paint covered canvas in front of her. It wasn't really art, just paint thrown onto a wall, but it was a memory of the date.

"Me too," he smiled as he sat down and leaned against the wall. “Don’t worry, the paint I found is easy to wash out,” he assured her, though she knew it would probably still be a pain to get it all out of her hair.

"I think this is the most fun I've ever had on a date," she said as she let out a small laugh and sat next to him.

"Me too," he agreed. They talked for a while, still covered in paint. Ino found that she was happy that Shikamaru had practically ignored her all those years; she never would have dated Sai if he wouldn't have.

**NS**

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were all sitting in Hinata's room. They all found themselves single on Valentine's Day, which wasn't really their ideal way to spend Valentine's Day. "Why don't we all have dates for Valentine's Day?" Sakura asked.

"I would have if Neji wouldn't have ended up being gay," Tenten frowned. She couldn’t be mad, he couldn’t control how he felt and she was happy for him and Gaara.

"And I would have if Kiba and I had any chemistry, but I'm starting to think he likes guys," Hinata said timidly.

"I know have you seen the way he looks at Suigetsu?" Sakura was a little too enthusiastic about the opportunity to gossip. "It's weird, he was the last guy I thought would end up being gay." Kiba had never shown any interest in men, yet he was clearly interested in Suigetsu.

"I think we attract the gays," Tenten said. "That's the only reason I can find as to why we have so many gay friends," she explained.

"Seriously," Sakura scoffed. The only man she could truly seem to attract in that moment was the one man she didn’t want: Lee.

"Well some of them are bi," Hinata pointed out.

"Is that supposed to make it any better when they choose to be with guys over us?" Sakura asked as she looked at Hinata.

"No," the dark haired girl looked down.

"You have no reason to complain Sakura," Tenten said. "You could be on a date, you just choose not to," she said, annoyed. "I mean Lee is a perfectly nice guy, why can't you just give him a chance?" she asked, getting frustrated with her friend.

"Look, let's not talk about guys right now," Sakura said, wanting to change the subject. "We should go see a movie or something," she suggested.

"Why so we can see all of the couples?" Tenten asked, not really wanting to be surrounded by a bunch of couples when she was single. It was hard being a single woman on Valentine’s Day, it made people question why you didn’t have a date, as if something as wrong with you for being single.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" she asked. She didn't know how to spend Valentine's Day single. Sakura had always found some guy to take her out on a date on Valentine's Day so being alone was new to her.

"Fine, we'll go to a movie, but not a romantic comedy. There are other movies out that aren't romantic," Tenten pointed out.

"Sounds good to me, let's go look up movie times," Sakura said happily because she got her way.

**NS**

Kakashi sat on his couch, waiting for Iruka to get ready. _'If he doesn't hurry we'll be late for our reservation,'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at the clock. "Hurry up Iruka, we're going to be late," he called. He knew that the other man would want to be taken out for Valentine's Day, even if he'd rather stay in. It was an odd turn of events that he would be the one that was actually on time for once.

"I'm ready," Iruka said, nervously. "But how about we stay in instead," he said as he bit his lip.

Kakashi turned to look at Iruka and his eyes widened. The other man was wearing maid outfit that Kakashi had been trying to get him into for the past month. "I thought you were never going to wear that," he said with a perverted smile.

Iruka blushed as he told his boyfriend; "I'm only wearing this once. Enjoy it this Valentine's Day, because after today, I'm burning this."

"Well then I better enjoy it all that I can," he said happily as he walked over to Iruka. "Come on, I think the bedroom needs to be cleaned," he whispered into the other man's ear before eagerly pulling him towards the bedroom.

**NS**

Sasuke was in the student lounge, throwing darts at the dartboard with such accuracy that it was scary. Naruto watched him and he could tell that the other boy was angry. He walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, "Happy Valentine's Day." Sasuke remained silent as he threw another dart, hitting dead center. "You thought I forgot, didn't you?" Naruto asked as he kissed the other man’s neck.

Sasuke turned toward his boyfriend, "Where have you been all day?"

"Setting up a surprise," Naruto grinned. He hadn’t expected Sasuke to be angry about him not being around on Valentine’s Day, he wasn’t known to be the most sentimental person.

"What the hell takes all day to set up?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"It didn't," Naruto shrugged, earning himself a glare from Sasuke. He grabbed the single rose that he'd set down on the pool table next to them when he walked in. "Forgive me? You'll like the surprise," he smiled.

Sasuke grabbed the rose saying, "I'm not some chick, and I don't need flowers."

"Oh shut up, you know you're happy that I didn't forget," Naruto grinned as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him toward the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"I told you it's a surprise," Naruto laughed. "Can't you just be happy and go along with it or once in your life?" he asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he let the blonde lead the way. "You know that I don't like surprises," he warned.

"You'll like this one," Naruto grinned, very sure of himself as they got to his car,

"If you say so," Sasuke grumbled as he got into the passenger side of the car.

About a half an hour later, they arrived at Naruto's house. "Alright, put the blindfold on," the blonde said as he handed a black blindfold to Sasuke.

"Hell no," the raven said as he threw it back at the blonde. He didn’t like the dark; he had no idea what made Naruto think he’d agree to a blindfold. He may be getting over his fear, but that didn’t mean that he was okay with being completely blinded.

"Fine, you're no fun," Naruto said as they got out of the car and started to walk to the front door. He never thought he’d actually get Sasuke to put on the blindfold, but it was worth a try.

They walked in and the room was dimly lit. Sasuke could smell something cooking in the oven. "You went through all of this trouble for Valentine's Day?" Sasuke asked, amazed and feeling a little bad that he was mad at Naruto earlier.

"Yep, I love Valentine's Day," Naruto grinned as he led Sasuke to the couch. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked into the kitchen. He came back with a small cake in hand. "I thought we'd start with dessert," he smiled. "Considering the last time we had cake we didn't get to eat it," he added, remembering New Year’s Eve.

"I think you're just trying to seduce me," Sasuke chuckled. He should have known that Naruto would go all out with something romantic.

"How'd you know?" the blonde grinned as he sat next to the raven and handed him a fork.

"You have some frosting on your face," Sasuke said as he smeared some frosting on the blonde's cheek.

Naruto laughed as he smeared some on Sasuke's as well, "So do you. I better get that off for you." Naruto put the cake down on the coffee table in front of them. The blonde leaned over and licked Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke pushed him back a little, “Did you just lick me?” He wiped off the frosting from Naruto’s cheek, making it clear that he wasn’t going to return the favor. “Never do that again,” he said as he put his finger in his mouth and licked off the frosting slowly.

Naruto looked at him with hungry eyes. He suppressed the moan that was fighting to come out as he watched Sasuke lick his finger clean, thinking of what else he could do with his mouth. Sasuke lied back on the couch, pulling Naruto down with him as they started to make out.

Naruto was thankful for the kitchen timer going off, he knew that if they continued what they were doing then he might push things too far. He promised Sasuke he'd take it slow and he wasn't going to break that promise. "Looks like dinner is ready," the blonde said as he climbed off his boyfriend.

Sasuke followed the blonde into the kitchen, where he was standing at the counter putting the food onto plates. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other boy, resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm still surprised that you know how to make something other than ramen," he teased.

Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms as he said, "I told you; I'm a great chef." He gave Sasuke a quick kiss, "You'll see."

The raven let go of Naruto and walked over to the table, where the blonde had lit candles. He sat down as Naruto put the plates on the table and sat across from him. They talked over dinner and Sasuke found that for once, he actually liked Valentine's Day.

After dinner they sat on the couch, watching a movie with their feet up. Naruto had his arm around Sasuke as they watched a comedy that Naruto had on DVD. Neither of them really liked romantic comedies, but it didn't seem right to watch an action movie on Valentine's Day, so they opted for a comedy instead. "Happy Valentines Day, babe," Naruto said sleepily as he kissed the top of Sasuke's head.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Sasuke smiled as he looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. As much as he hated when he called him babe, he decided to let the nickname slide since it was Valentine's Day. They ended up falling asleep on the couch before the end of the movie cuddled together as they slept that night.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Technically it's not the end because if you read the actual story, there are chapters that occur after this and I will be writing some one-shots related to the series that will tie up some loose ends…but as far as Valentine's Day is concerned, it's the end…


End file.
